


Skater Boy

by discoballDust



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluffy, Hyotei Shenanigans, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballDust/pseuds/discoballDust
Summary: Gakuto's teammates come to support him at a skateboarding competition.





	Skater Boy

“First place, Mukahi Gakuto!”

Oshitari clapped with everyone else, watching Gakuto hop on the stage with a huge smile. His face was red, probably from the attention rather than the physical exertion of the competition. He raised his skateboard with one hand and waved with the other, and the people cheered more, with particularly loud yells from the direction left of the stage, far from where Oshitari stood– he spotted Ootori and a blue hat, heard screams of Gakuto’s name and “Mukahi-senpai.”

Gakuto’s bright eyes scanned the crowd for the voices he recognized, Oshitari raised his hand but wasn’t spotted. There were too many people.

_Shit_. He didn’t know the others were over there. Oshitari made his way through the dense crowd slowly, stopping every once in a while to catch Gakuto bow graciously and smile, make a joke with the judge and receive the gift card he won. Oshitari noticed him glancing around the crowd one more time before going down the stairs, civilly this time, toward their teammates.

Oshitari tried to hurry, but everyone was moving now. He didn’t want Gakuto to think he hadn’t come to watch when he promised he would.

Finally he found them. Gakuto’s back was to him, so Hiyoshi saw him first. He pointed and Gakuto turned and grinned. Oshitari thought Gakuto would wait until he got over there, but no. He shoved his skateboard into scowling Hiyoshi’s arms.

“Yuushi!!!” He pushed people aside and ran and Oshitari got ready, falling back a little from the force as Gakuto leapt onto him. Oshitari caught him and Gakuto wrapped his legs around him, laughing evilly. “Congratulations, Gakuto,” Oshitari whispered, right into his ear.  
He got down, “I didn’t see you-” Oshitari pulled him in for a real hug, a little too tight. Gakuto laughed. “Were you scared the whole time?”  
“No. You know what you’re doing.” Oshitari released him.  
Gakuto pursed his lips and punched him in the arm twice. “I can see right through you, Yuushi.”  
Oshitari just shrugged as they started making their way back to the others, a struggle, as human traffic had filled the gap.  
“I can’t help but worry. What would I do if my doubles partner got injured?”  
Gakuto just laughed louder, still giddy from his win. He grabbed Oshitari’s wrist to get them through the crowd.  
“Yuushi was worried I was gonna die the whole time!” He exposed him to the others. Jirou had appeared from wherever he was napping. He was all excited now.  
“Gakuto!!! I saw you skate! That flip! The double flip! You were SO COOL!”  
“I’m glad you got to see, heh.”  
“Yes, I did! HiyoC~ woke me up to make sure!”  
Hiyoshi returned Gakuto’s skateboard, smoothed the hair on the back of his head, pocketed his hands, and looked away. He grumbled something, embarrassed. How cute.  
Gakuto pulled his phone out and looked at it seriously, adjusting his beanie.  
“Oy, Atobe texted me. Said congrats and sorry he didn’t make it.”  
“Really?”  
Gakuto looked to Shishido in response, confused as well. “I didn’t even invite him…”  
He looked to Oshitari, who just shrugged. “I asked him to come, but he and Kabaji weren’t in Tokyo tonight.”  
Gakuto blushed. Almost the whole regulars’ team had come to support him, and more kids from their school and the tennis club emerged from the crowd to congratulate him. Oshitari and the others fell back a bit, Gakuto was _really_ blushing now at being surrounded by his ‘fans’.

“Mukahi-san sure is popular,” Hiyoshi said with a little bit of attitude.  
“Hiyoshi, you could have been popular if you hadn’t stopped acknowledging the other club members after your promotion.” Oshitari commented lightly.

Hiyoshi shot him a bratty side glance. The others snickered. Hiyoshi didn’t even acknowledge the preregulars when he was one of them.  
“Hey, but… I play with them too and they aren’t that nice to me!” Shishido frowned and Ootori consoled him with a shoulder pat. “Shishido-san… You scare them.”  
“I don’t scare them!” He said a little too loudly, startling them all into a bit of laughter.  
Oshitari checked back to Gakuto, who was desperately looking around for an escape. He went to the rescue.  
The Hyotei students smiled shyly and dispersed at Oshitari’s appearance, and he easily guided the victor away.

 _“So intimidating,”_ Gakuto teased him.  
“Are you glad so many people came to watch?”  
Gakuto laughed a little. “Yeah, I’m surprised. I didn’t think they’d be here, did you tell them? Yuushi...”  
Oshitari held his hands up defensively before pointing to Jirou, who was falling asleep on Shishido’s shoulder again. He had shouted about it before falling asleep at practice the day before.

“I did invite Atobe, though.”  
“You didn’t have to…”  
“I know.”  
Gakuto tugged on the edge of his sleeve and looked up to him shyly.  
“Thanks, Yuushi. For coming.”  
Oshitari winked at him, earning himself a pinch on his hand, which actually really hurt.  
“Let’s eat!” Gakuto stepped in front of him and announced to their friends. “Yuushi’s treat!” Everyone whooped.

“Uh, I’ll treat you, Gakuto, but please don’t volunteer my wallet so freely.”  
“Awww!” Jirou always woke at the mention of free food.  


They walked as a group. Well, some of them walked. Gakuto and Jirou skipped. Shishido spoke loudly, Hiyoshi grumbled and snarked with Ootori who was grinning sweetly as always. Jirou and Gakuto evolved, now they laughed and poked each other to death and yelled. Oshitari just walked with his hands in his pockets, playing with his keys, watching them all. It was a good Saturday.  
  
They got to the diner and filled a large corner booth. Oshitari shot preemptive apologetic looks to the families on either side of them, as was his role. If he didn’t, nobody else would.

“Yuushi, sit by me!” Shishido moved so Oshitari could slide into the middle of the booth on Gakuto’s right. Jirou and Hiyoshi were on his left, poring over the milkshake menu very seriously.  
Gakuto ordered whatever he wanted, not bothering to look to Oshitari for his approval. His knee kept bumping into Oshitari’s leg. Oshitari kept having to move his feet.  
“What’s up?” Gakuto noticed.  
“Your skateboard is in the way under the table.”  
“Pft, Yuushi. It’s your fault, your legs are too long.”  
“You’re right. I apologize.”

Gakuto chuckled as he moved the skateboard directly under where he sat, pulling his legs up to cross them on the seat. His knee landed on Oshitari’s thigh. 

“Better?” He smiled when Oshitari nodded, and they continued ranking things.  
“Which team has the best uniform?”  
“Ours.” Oshitari supplied.  
“Well that’s obvious. Other than us!”  
“Hmm…”  
“Rikkai?” Jirou offered.  
“Not everyone likes yellow as much as you, Jirou,” Shishido teased.

“Or Rikkai,” Oshitari muttered with a smirk. Gakuto pinched him.

“No, he has a point Shishido. They’re pretty cool.”  
“Better than Shitenhouji,” Hiyoshi mumbled.  
They all agreed on that.  
“I kind of like the sleeveless ones.”  
Oshitari turned to Ootori abruptly, very intrigued by this comment. “Is that so?”  
Shishido looked at him in awe. “You always wear your jacket, though.”  
“Well, ours is best. But Rokkaku’s uniforms look comfortable, don’t you think?”  
“Mm, I wished I lived by the beach.” The conversation was making Jirou sleepy again.  
“Higa has sleeveless uniforms too.” Gakuto snorted and looked to Oshitari. “Yuushi imagine you in a Higa uniform.”  
Oshitari buried his face in his hands amongst the laughter. What had he done to deserve this?

“Fudomine,” a contribution from Hiyoshi.  
Everyone looked at each other and nodded. “Cooler than Seigaku’s.”  
“Who are we forgetting?”  
“Yuushi, buy me another milkshake!”  
“Me too, Oshitari!”  
“Me as well, Oshitari-san.”

“Milkshakes on Oshitari!”  
“Shishido, please don’t encourage them. Or do you like breaking young hearts?”

  
Two hours later, their plates were gone and glasses were empty. Gakuto was filming Shishido, who was impersonating Oshitari and wearing his glasses. His hat was over Jirou’s sleeping face, and Gakuto’s beanie was sliding off of Oshitari’s head.  
“Oh noooo! My phone died!”  
“Tragic,” Hiyoshi and Oshitari deadpanned at the same time.  
Oshitari put Gakuto’s beanie back on his head and tried to smooth out his hair. He got up to pay his and Gakuto’s part of the bill, reminding everyone else that they had to pay theirs, he wasn’t Atobe.

They were two blocks toward the station when Oshitari noticed.  
“Gakuto, your skateboard.”  
“Oh, shit!”  
Everyone stopped.  
“We should go back to get it before they close.” Gakuto nodded at Oshitari in agreement.  
“Yuushi will you go with me? You guys can go… Shishido can you make sure Jirou…”  
“Yeah, of course.” Getting Jirou home was their dual responsibility, as it had been for years.  
“Thanks for coming guys. See you Monday!” Everyone waved goodbye and the two doubles partners turned back around.  
They walked in silence for a little while, Oshitari enjoyed the company and the quiet.  
“Do you know what time they close?” Gakuto asked.  
Oshitari looked at him. “Don’t worry. Not for a few more hours.”  
Gakuto nodded and skipped a little, hands in his pockets.  
  
After a few more steps, Oshitari grabbed Gakuto’s hand from his pocket. He kept staring straight ahead even as he felt Gakuto gaze up at him.  
“There are people…”  
“Nobody we know,” Oshitari mumbled. He released Gakuto’s hand, but Gakuto grabbed Oshitari’s back, swinging their arms for effect. Neither of them looked to see if anybody was watching them, and both of their hearts raced from whatever scandal they might be causing.  
Oshitari chanced a glance to Gakuto, who was looking up at him. He felt his cheeks redden.  
“Yuushi, did I make you blush?” His devious smile melted Oshitari’s heart.  
“Yes.” He turned to stare straight ahead, smirking and unashamed.

They neared the restaurant and repocketed their hands.

Oshitari waited outside for Gakuto to come back out with his skateboard.   
“Thank you,” Gakuto smiled so _sweetly_ at him, Oshitari had to ask why.  
“For being patient.” Gakuto leaned close to whisper, “I know you like having me all to yourself.”  
Oshitari laughed, it surprised him every time how words like those gave him such a powerful wave of heat.  
“I also like watching you have fun with your friends.”  
“Our friends?”  
“You know what I meant.”  
Gakuto skated alongside him back toward the station until people really _did_ shoot them dirty looks, and he reverted to walking. “I don’t wanna go home yet.”  
“We can go wherever you’d like.”  
They stopped to think.  
“Let’s go back to the park.”  
Oshitari chuckled. “We were there all day, you want to go back?”  
“To the pond.”  
“ _Oh.”_ Oshitari raised his eyebrows suggestively until Gakuto punched him.  
“What? I like the pond too, let’s go.”  
  
The pond was their spot, where they could be them, unbothered.  
  
“Yuushi, you always pick this tree. I like the other tree better.” Oshitari regarded the tree he was sitting against. “What are you talking about? You choose this tree yourself all the time.”  
“Yeah, but only because I know you like it better. But I’m the winner so it’s my choice today.” He grabbed Oshitari’s hand and helped him up, they sat against the other tree. It was closer to the edge of the pond.  
“Look Gakuto, the sun’s setting. How romantic.” Oshitari yawned and spread his arm behind Gakuto’s shoulders. “It’s about _time.”_ Gakuto wasted no time snuggling in and nothing in that moment could wipe the smug smile off Oshitari’s face.  
“Well?” Gakuto looked up at him expectantly. His eyes were wide and pretty in the lowlight and he was 100% serious, Oshitari knew he expected a serious answer, too. He couldn’t resist kissing him on the forehead, even if it landed on his beanie, before answering.  
“You were amazing.”  
Gakuto broke into a toothy smile. “Yeah?” He sat up. “I wasn’t sure I would make that second 360… I screwed it up so much in practice, just from nerves.”  
“It was beautiful. You nailed it. You were beautiful.”  
“Yuushi, _shut up._ It’s skateboarding, you’re making it sound like ballet.”  
“You’re graceful enough. Seriously, it was so smooth. You make skateboarding look like ballet.”  
Gakuto bit his lip. Oshitari smiled before accepting the kiss he knew would come, leaning down to kiss him back, slowly and deeply. They kissed a few more times, leisurely, with little smacks in between, while there was nobody around to annoy. Gakuto was blushing and smug when they broke away, Oshitari was sure he looked similar.

“It was no competition. Even the guy who didn’t make any mistakes, he didn’t hold a candle to you.”  
“That’s not true. His stuff was just as difficult.”  
“Eh. But it wasn’t _beautiful_.”  
Gakuto giggled and kicked when Oshitari tickled him on the sides, until he fell back on the grass and pulled Oshitari on top of him. He couldn’t maintain eye contact for very long without getting shy and throwing his arm over his face.  
They had been dating for months, and he still got shy like that. Oshitari thought it was enormously cute, he wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over, until Gakuto peeked up at him from his chest and stuck his tongue out.  
_“Tease.”_  
“Heh. Yuushi, you’re too far away.”  
“Then get up here.”  
“Uggggh.” Gakuto was too lazy, so he turned his head to the side and just rested it there, on Oshitari’s chest. He picked at the grass until Oshitari grabbed his hand to kiss it.  
“Waah! What are you doing?”  
Oshitari was biting his fingers. “Thinking.”  
Gakuto finally scrambled up to hover over his face, yanking his hand back. “What are you thinking about?”  
“Today was fun. I was thinking about how It would have been different with Atobe.”  
“Oh, _definitely_ ,” Gakuto laughed. Oshitari grabbed his face, but Gakuto wasn’t ready for that. He kept talking.  
“I kind of liked how it was, like this. Just silly and burgers and low profile. Not that I don’t like Atobe’s dinners. But for today… I dunno, it was kind of…”  
“Perfect?” Oshitari purred.  
Gakuto breathed “Yeah,” bringing their smiles together.  
“Today was a pretty good day, huh?” Oshitari whispered into his mouth.  
“I know how it could be better.”  
“Oh yeah–” he didn’t get to finish his sentence, Gakuto lost patience in favor of kissing. He took Oshitari’s glasses off and Oshitari took his beanie off.

They got bold as the sky got dark. They had talked all day long, no words were left to say. Their kissing grew sweeter and deeper, they took their time playing with hands and lips and each other’s hair. The same hands that were so deftly flipping a skateboard just hours go were sliding up under Oshitari’s shirt, the hands he used to clap for the winner were sliding down that winner’s back, lower until Gakuto bit Oshitari’s lip, and in the wind he heard a noise:  
  
“Oh, _gross.”_  
“Sh!”  
  
Oshitari froze and pulled his face away, much to Gakuto’s impatient demands of _“What?”_ He forcefully tried to turn Oshitari’s face back.

“Gakuto, do you hear something?”  
__  
“Shit!”  
  
Gakuto hopped straight onto his feet. It was so cool, dating an acrobat. Oshitari decided to lie back and relax while Gakuto went up the bank to check it out, but from listening it became clear Gakuto wouldn’t be coming back.  
  
“Jirou, what the FUCK?”  
“Shishido lost the bet!”  
“Were you fucking _following_ us?”  
“This was not my idea!” Shishido sounded desperate.  
Oshitari finally walked up to the scene; Jirou, Shishido, and sheepish Ootori were suffering Gakuto’s rage.  
“I didn’t take you for the voyeuristic type, Shishido.”  
“Oshitari, look– I don’t– I don’t even know what that means! I just want to go home! OW,” Shishido dodged Gakuto’s next punch. “This was Jirou’s idea, not mine! Fuck, Oshitari! Restrain your… Boyfriend!”  
“Mmm.” Oshitari had no intention of doing such. “What was the bet?”  
Gakuto was now screaming and chasing Jirou in circles around trees. Shishido brushed off and fixed his hat, crossing his arms before answering in shame, “I was so sure you were into chicks.”  
“Shishido-san, even Hiyoshi bet against you…”  
“I know, I know! But I was _so sure…”_  
Wait. “Hiyoshi’s here?” Oshitari looked around.  
“Nah. Wakashi bolted as soon as Jirou mentioned it. He was smart.” Ootori nodded stifling laughter. “Sorry to interrupt, Oshitari-senpai. We were just leaving.”

That didn’t look like it would be happening anytime soon. Oshitari sat on a bench, soon followed by the other two as they watched Gakuto chase Jirou.  
“I was having the best day ever! And!” Gakuto grunted as he hit the ground, failing to tackle Jirou. “And you ruined it!” Jirou just laughed and continuously evaded him, carefree and energy abundant.

Oshitari sighed with affection at his skater boy. The day didn’t quite end as expected, but it honestly was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, let me know :)


End file.
